A toi, a vous
by Princess-So
Summary: ]J rock[ Kra x Dir en grey. Une histoire d'amour bien rude à mettre en place.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : A toi … A vous …

Auteur : So

Diclamer : Les gens pas à moi… Dommage… TToTT

Pairings : Oulah … se cache les yeux

Blabla : Hellow ! Encore une nouvelle fic… encore une avec une probabilité de fin d'environ -326... ç.ç Allez-y, prenez tous un bottin et frappez moi (évitez le visage s'il vous plait…).

Loin de moi l'envie de justifier mes choix personnagistiques, mais je dénonce tout goût quelconque pour les personnages ou leurs groupes. Certes, j'apprécie Kra (Keiyuu (VO), Yuura (b), Mai (g) et Yasuno (Dr)), mais bon, Dir en grey, merci mais non merci. Je n'ai pas imaginé cette histoire avec les persos en tête (tu me diras, j'avais pas non plus de fil conducteur en tête…)

S'il vous plait, restez jusqu'à la fin.

Chapitre1 : Seul et Loin…

Réprimant un frisson, il remonta le col de sa veste, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. S'il n'avait pas eu ses bagages, il se serait fait un plaisir d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches.

Ce soir d'hiver était d'une froideur extrême mais il était dehors, dans la campagne déserte, sans en avoir vraiment le choix. Il regardait la mer, qui, dans la blancheur du sable recouvert de neige, semblait être la seule à se mouvoir, butant encore et encore dans son habituel va et viens répétitif.

Ce spectacle, d'un calme total, lui coupait presque le souffle. Il avait l'habitude de monter sur la colline pour y admirer la vue depuis tout petit.

Au printemps, le vent s'engouffrait dans les branches des arbres et faisait voltiger les fleurs dans les airs et on entendait les cris et les rires des enfants qui jouaient à attraper des papillons, en courant sur la plage.

Seulement, ce soir la, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Entre chien et loup, le jour tombant, le soleil bas dans le ciel allongeait les ombres, donnant au paysage un aspect sombre, étrange, et quelques peu glauque.

Il repris ses valises posées a ses pieds et se remit en marche jusqu'à l'arrêt des taxis.

Quand il arriva en centre ville tout avait changé. Les néons l'aveuglaient, les bruits l'assourdissaient, bien qu'il ait l'habitude d'avoir des amplis collés aux oreilles.

Shibuya resplendissait. Tout Tokyo semblait être de sortie et les rues vibraient de rires et de musiques.

Il sourit, sans trop savoir si ce spectacle le ravissait, si cette jeunesse vivait à en rendre les gens heureux ou si c'était un sourire amer, reflétant sa réelle solitude.

Il y avait quelques temps, quand il était encore lycéen, il appartenait à cette voluptueuse naïveté, même si elle n'avait pas duré assez longtemps.

La musique l'avait complètement happé, et toute sa vie en avait été ébranlée.

A la fin du lycée, il l'avait découvert, ce quelque chose qu'il aimait vraiment, ce quelque chose qui le motivait…

Tout avait été très vite, la création du groupe, l'ascension vers le milieu professionnel, les concerts, le passage a major, le succès…

Il était d'un naturel à s'adapter aux gens, sans jamais trop s'impliquer. Mais parfois, c'était trop dur. Après tout, il n'était même pas majeur, et il devait s'approprier une maturité qu'il n'avait pas.

Malgré cela, l'aide de ses amis l'avait aidé, poussé au devant de la scène, avec confiance et style.

Et il était arrivé. Il l'adorait déjà avant même de l'avoir rencontré, même si leurs musiques étaient différentes, mais ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

Et dans leur cas, l'attirance avait été immédiate. En une soirée, ils étaient devenus amis et depuis, ils étaient restés constamment en contact, malgré leurs obligations dans leurs groupes respectifs.

Et c'est pourquoi, cette nuit la, il décida d'aller le voir. Peut être parce qu'il avait toujours été là en cas de besoin… ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Ils étaient toujours très investit dans leurs vies respectives.

Il se fraya un passage dans la foule, en direction de l'appartement de son ami, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il soit chez lui, et qu'il ne le dérangerait pas.

Quand son ami lui avait fait part de son déménagement dans le quartier le plus populaire de la capitale, il avait été surpris, habitant lui-même en pleine campagne, loin de tout scandale ou de tous problèmes liés aux fans ou aux journalistes. Mais il lui avait répondu que le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu était de s'exposer en se mêlant à la foule.

Pourtant, étrangement, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, parmi tous ces gens, qui le bousculaient sans s'excuser. Il devait avoir pris l'habitude qu'on le reconnaisse, qu'on l'adule, ou qu'on l'admire tout simplement. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il tenait autant à son image et qu'il se montrait prudent en public, réfléchissant sur les mots employés, vérifiant sa coiffure et son allure générale dans chaque miroir...

Ce soir là, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait chercher chez son ami… du réconfort ? De la pitié ? Peut être juste de la compréhension…

Une page de sa vie venait de se tourner, et il devait prendre les devants, ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, de pas déprimer, et se donner à fond dans ce qu'il faisait. Ce seraient sans doute les conseils qu'il allait entendre dans quelques minutes… Mais de sa bouche il pouvait tout entendre, même des credo vieux comme le monde, même n'importe quelle leçon de morale… Il était étrangement attentif à tout ce qu'il lui disait.

Arrivé devant la haute tour, il composa le code d'entrée qu'il connaissait par cœur, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Le calme était revenu, les cloisons assez épaisses feutraient le bruit et assonorisaient la cage d'escalier sombre.

Ne se sentant pas le courage de grimper les marches, il appela l'ascenseur et en laissa sortir une jeune femme très sexy. Il savait très bien d'où elle venait … Son ami s'était accordé du bon temps … Et il avait bon goût. Bon point pour lui, si elle s'en allait, il était sur de ne pas le déranger en s'incrustant chez lui.

Elle dégageait une forte odeur de parfum, une fragrance très fleurie. Son maquillage était excentrique, beaucoup trop voyant, à la limite du vulgaire.

_Il se fait même des kogals maintenant…_

Il sourit. Son ami ne changeait vraiment pas… Il était attiré par tout ce qui était voyant, choquant ou capable d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

_Au moins, cette fois-ci, c'est une femme …_

Il se souvint la dernière fois qu'il était venu …

_Personne ne répondit quand il frappa. La porte étant ouverte, il entra et se dirigea vers la chambre, son ami étant certainement endormi. _

_Dans un but purement puéril, il pris un verre d'eau afin de le réveiller d'une manière plutôt… originale…_

_Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'est que le musicien n'était pas seul…_

_Il était resté immobile, le verre à la main, les yeux exorbités, sous le choc._

_Il savait son ami volage, mais de la à coucher avec un homme…_

Il frappa, et pour une fois, ne se permis pas d'entrer sans accord. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Avant même de voir son visage, il entendit le propriétaire grogner.

-Quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas bon à marier, je te l'ai déjà dit…

Le musicien s'arrêta brusquement, visiblement surpris de ne pas trouver la bonne personne derrière la porte.

-Tu sais, je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander en mariage Totchi, mais maintenant que tu en parles…

-Yu ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca fait un bail…

-Tu sembles tellement occupé…

-Hug ?

-Belle blonde, minijupe, talons aiguilles…

-Ah… Elle… bah... Mais que me vaut l'honneur de t'accueillir chez moi ?

- Tu ne m'accueilles pas là, je suis sur le pas de la porte.

-Je me fâche ?

-Simple visite de courtoisie …

-Je connais ces yeux là… Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire…

-…

-Entre…

Il sourit. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec le bassiste qu 'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

-Je te fais un thé ?

-Avec des biscuits au chocolat s'il te plait…

-Au chocolat ? Il faut que je sorte l'artillerie lourde ? A ce point la ?

-A ce point la…

-C'est Yokko?

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

Le grand brun le laissa s'asseoir sur le sofa et s'éclipsa. Il revint avec de quoi boire et manger et s'assit en face de son ami.

-Raconte !

Yuura porta la tasse à ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Il essaya de boire pour apaiser la sécheresse de sa bouche, se sentant ridicule de devoir parler d'histoires d'amour entre hommes, mais le thé était brûlant. Il du se résoudre à exposer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce pour quoi il était venu.

-Elle est partie.

-Bah… Euh… je suis… euh…désolé ?

-Tu n'en as pas l'air …

-C'était la phrase que j'étais censé dire. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que je pense : Cette nana, c'était une emmerdeuse de première, elle était trop stupide et elle te méritait pas. Et en plus, elle n'a même pas été foutue de te rendre heureux ! Je vote contre Yokko ! Qu'elle parte ! C'est mieux pour toi.

Le bassiste sourit. C'était la méthode de son ami pour le réconforter. Son ancienne petite amie était loin d'avoir fait l'unanimité ni dans son groupe, ni dans ses amis proches. Quant à ses parents… ils avaient été à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque quand il virent débarquer leur fils avec une jeune femme à la peau d'une pâleur blafarde, aux cheveux plus noirs que l'ébène, aux lèvres rouges sang et au regard sombre et tendancieux.

-Et la fille qui sortait de chez toi ?

-Quelle fille ? Ah, cette fille… bah c'était bien.

-Tu vas la revoir ?

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Je devrais ?

-Bien sur que non, je ne vais pas la revoir ! Elle m'a distrait cette nuit, et je l'ai foutue dehors quand elle a commencé à parler de mariage…

-Tu n'as pas changé…

-Ca te gêne?

Yuura hésitait à répondre. Après tout, Toshiya était majeur depuis longtemps, et il était libre d'organiser sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

-C'est ton problème Toshiya…

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'approuver…

Malgré cela, il avait conscience de ce que cela représentait pour l'avenir de son ami, quand il serait plus vieux et que les femmes le délaisseront pour des étalons plus jeunes.

-Non, je trouve ça malsain.

-Tu étais pareil !

_Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis !_

-Mais j'avais dix neuf ans ! C'est l'age ou on s'amuse, où on profite. J'avoue, j'ai beaucoup profité. Mais à nos ages, il faut penser à se calmer et à se poser, tu ne crois pas ?

-Une excuse un peu facile non ? T'as vu la gueule que t'as Yu ? Ta nana est partie, et tu débloques. Si c'est pour finir comme ça, ma vie me va très bien…

- Une vie complètement addictive… Une vie livrée au sexe, au plaisir…

-Moi au moins j'en ai… Ne me fais pas la morale ! C'est mon choix de vie, il me convient pour le moment.

-Soit.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

-On n'aurait pas un peu dévié là ? demanda Toshiya, avec un petit sourire triste.

-Il me semble.

-Excuse-moi. Remarque, c'est la première fois qu'on hausse le ton. C'est fun, j'aime bien m'engueuler avec toi !

-Baka, maugréa le chanteur sanas retenir un large sourire.

-Je suppose que ça prouve qu'on s'inquiète l'un pour l'autre. Tu veux parler de Yokko ?

-Non…

-Tu veux que je te réconforte ?

-C'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Toshiya se penchant tendancieusement vers son ami. Le bassiste sentit une main s'insinuer vers son entrejambe. Il croisa les jambes par reflex.

-Je veux dire : tu veux que je te réconforte à ma manière ?

-Hey ! Totchi ! Tu pètes un câble ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Bah, je te réconforte…

-Non, la, tu me fais peur…

-Peur ? Mais tu me connais…

- Justement, je n'ai pas confiance. Rappelle-toi spectacle que j'ai pu admirer…

-Roon … Ne va pas me faire croire que tu es choqué que deux garçons fassent l'amour ensemble !!!

-Je suis ouvert d'esprit, mais il y a des limites…

-Laisse moi faire, tu vas changer d'avis…

Avec puissance, le bassiste le força à s'allonger sur le divan.

-Toshiyaaaaaaaaa !!! Bon dieu ! Lâche-moi !

-Je ne veux pas !

-Mais moi je veux ! Tu es conscient de la notion de viol ?

-Et si je te promets que tu prendras plus ton pied qu'avec quarante Yokko réunies ?

Yuura se figea. Il savait pertinemment que son ami était capable de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il perdit de sa vigueur, ne se déhanchant plus. Les mains de Toshiya semblaient habituées, expertes, et il le caressait délicieusement bien.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? S'il était capable de lui faire plaisir comme le faisaient toutes ces femmes… Jamais il n'avait sentit être autant désiré. Ce sentiment s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde, faisant battre la chamade à son cœur et accélérer considérablement son rythme respiratoire.

La bouche du brun se rapprochait, lentement, sensuellement, et il se surprit à maudire cette lenteur. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle envie, et encore moins avec un homme. A croire qu'absolument rien ni personne ne pouvait résister à Toshiya.

-S'il te plait… gémit il.

Il le sentit se figer sur lui et son souffle chaud lui caressa le cou quand il hoqueta.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? « S'il te plait, laisse-moi » ou « S'il te plait, fais-moi l'amour » ?

Il ferma les yeux. Quand elles avaient prononcé ces mots, les lèvres humides avaient effleuré les siennes, l'excitant d'avantage. Son esprit partait…

-Oui…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pensait personnellement, se laissant aller à la seule volonté du brun. Il l'embrassa enfin. Sa langue se fraya doucement un passage jusqu'a son homologue, qu'elle rassura avec délice.

Il sentit une main lui maintenir fermement le bas du dos, tandis que l'autre se perdait sous son pull. Tout allait trop lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement. Il le saisit par le cou et le plaqua entièrement contre lui. Il le sentit se dégager et se résigna à le lâcher.

-Yu…

Il le regardait dans les yeux, fixement. A ce moment là, il aurait tout donné pour être une femme, pour pouvoir le satisfaire entièrement. Mais il n'était que lui, un bassiste sans intérêt, n'ayant jamais eu de chance dans sa vie sentimentale, et qui, pour une fois, vibrait de désir pour quelqu'un. Partagé entre la passion et la raison, il se plongea dans les deux iris intenses.

-Je te laisse choisir. Amants ou amis. Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus. Pas de romantisme, ni d'amour, ni de promesses… juste être la quand tu as besoin, quand tu as envie. Entièrement pour toi, et toi seul, l'espace d'une nuit.

_Je ne suis qu'un divertissement, comme tous les autres. _

Malgré tout, il devait reconnaître que son corps entier avait déjà décidé, et que son cerveau avait beau tourner le pour et le contre dans tous les sens, la réponse ne lui appartenait pas.

-Totchi… Je veux …

A suivre…

Vous allez me détester si je m'arrête la?

Une petite précision: Ne vous attendez pas à avoir 6 pages par chapitre (bon, d'accord, 5 pages et 5 lignes..) ! C'est l'offre exceptionnelle de lancement (j'ai le sens du commerce, faut pas croire… ) )

Enjoy la suite… (S'il vous plait)

24/08/05 (le jour de mon anniv, quoi de mieux que commencer une fic? .)

17h04


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : A toi … A vous …

Auteur : So

Diclamer : Personne ne m'appartient, mais ils font ce que je veux... héhéhé…

Pairings : Toshiya de Dir en grey et Yuura de Kra merci les garçons d'être tous les deux bassistes, ça me facilite pas la tache…)

Blabla : Vive le citron (si vous ne comprenez pas l'allusion, passez au chapitre suivant…)

Chapitre2 : Si bien dans ces bras…

Toshiya ne dit rien, mais il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il revint avec un petit pot noir qu'il posa sur la table basse, entre les journaux qui traînaient, les tasses et les gâteaux. Yuura tourna la tête dans sa direction pour voir l'inscription sur l'étiquette. Il se contracta un peu, voyant écrit « lubrifiant » en lettres rouges.

Il regarda son ami. Il était assis à califourchon sur lui mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Il se contentait de l'admirer.

-Totchi ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Si… J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi tu faisais ça…

-Faire quoi ?

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire ?

Ses deux mains se plaquèrent sur les joues du bassiste brun et il le regarda profondément. Yu se rendit compte du degré de sérieux de son ami et se senti mal à l'aise.

-Je… Totchi…oui… mais je veux !

Toshiya lui sourit. Il avait toujours aimé son sourire, même si tout le monde s'en moquait. Il était chaleureux et rassurant.

Son cœur battit la chamade quand il vit Toshiya attraper le pot de lubrifiant.

Sa langue l'attaqua soudain, agressive. Toute douceur avait disparu. Il semblait que son amant n'attendait que la permission pour passer à l'acte.

Il l'agrippa par les cheveux, l'attirant un maximum contre lui, dégustant avec avidité cette passion toute nouvelle. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça, personne ne l'avait électrisé comme Toshiya le faisait.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous ses vêtements, aguichantes, jusqu'à le déshabiller rapidement.

Chaque centimètre de peau de Toshiya qui le touchait le rendait fou. Et c'est dans cette folie, cette passion, qu'il s'offrit entièrement.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour ne pas perdre une seconde de ce fantastique spectacle qui l'emmenait lentement à l'extase.

Les mains du bassiste se firent plus hardies, le caressant dans les zones les plus érogènes, le faisant se dresser en en demandant plus. Il sentit l'érection de Toshiya pressée contre la sienne. Dans un geste presque animal, il lui arracha son pantalon et son boxer, attendant explicitement la suite des évènements.

Il prit le pot de gel des mains de son amant et le jeta négligemment par-dessus son épaule. Ce geste surpris Toshiya mais il n'émit aucune opposition et lui sourit.

-Toshiya… vite…

Il en mourrait littéralement d'envie. Aussi fut-il relativement satisfait quand il le vit mettre son index et son majeur dans sa bouche et les sucer goulûment.

Yuura descendit ses mains vers les fesses de son amant et les attira contre lui. S'il aimait quelque chose chez Toshiya, c'était bien quand il portait des pantalons moulants… Il devait l'admettre.

Il sentit les deux doigts le pénétrer, coupant court sa réflexion et ses fantasmes. Sa première relation physique avec un homme commençait parfaitement bien. Ses craintes s'étaient envolées.

Les phalanges s'animèrent, lui volant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Il se déhanchait, au rythme imposé par les doigts de son ami, voulant tout, plus vite, plus profondément.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il fit remonter une de ses mains le long du dos, à présent moite, de son amant et le saisit par le cou pour l'embrasser.

Échauffé par ses préliminaires alléchants, il saisit le membre de Toshiya et le guida. Il le pénétra lentement, attentif à ses réactions dans la peur de le blesser.

Cette intrusion douloureuse remplit les yeux du chanteur de larmes et par reflex, il pressa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, le repoussant.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Lui murmura t'il dans l'oreille.

Cette voix l'envoûtait. Comment pouvait-il s'arrêter la ? Déjà la douleur s'estompait et se confondait avec le plaisir.

-Si tu t'arrêtes, je t'étripe…

Le bassiste bougea lentement les hanches. Yuura pressa ses fesses encore plus fort. Le message fut assez clair et Toshiya entama des mouvements de va-et-vient assez réguliers.

L'extase sembla durer une éternité. Ses relations avec des femmes n'avaient jamais su lui apporter une telle sensation de plénitude. Le corps musclé de son ami l'éveillait. Les coups de butoir furent plus rapides. Il gémissait fort. Tout son corps le brûlait. Il captura encore les lèvres entrouvertes du bassiste et les caressa de sa langue, vite rejoint par son homologue.

Toshiya ralentit le rythme mais approfondit ses coups de reins, allant chercher l'orgasme de son amant, si puissamment accroché à lui. Ils furent agités de spasmes et haletèrent de plaisir jusqu'à jouir dans un dernier cri.

Le bassiste des dirs se laissa glisser sur le coté, reprenant son souffle. Yuura se colla contre lui et ils restèrent un long moment, sans parler, juste l'un contre l'autre.

Brusquement, le grand brun se leva, enfila un caleçon, pris son paquet de cigarettes et sortit fumer sur le balcon.

Étonné, Yuura s'enroula dans le drap le suivit et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée… Le vent frai soufflait fort et faisait voler les cheveux du bassiste. Il tirait fiévreusement sur sa cigarette, comme s'il était en manque de nicotine. Yuura frissonna. Le fond de l'air était glacial, il fallait être fou pour rester dehors à peine vêtu.

Toshiya laissa pendre ses bras sur la rambarde et le bout incandescent rouge se perdit dans les néons éblouissants.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la rue ce soir…

Le bassiste ne sut pas quoi répondre. Effectivement, Shibuya vivait. Les gens riaient et criaient. Face à eux, un groupe de jeunes sortaient d'un karaoké en s'époumonant…

-Tu étais comme ça avant…

Tout en pensant à cette remarque lourde de sens qui sonnait comme une critique, Yuura les regarda s'éloigner bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient happés par la foule.

-Tu vas retourner avec elle ?

Il ne s'était pas posé la question. Il avait cru pendant quelques instants pouvoir rester avec Toshiya. Mais il avait oublié que Toshiya ne restait avec personne…

Pouvait-il retourner avec Yokko après ce qu'il venait de vivre ?

-Prends des fringues dans mon armoire et rentre chez toi…

Sans ajouter un mot, Yura retourna dans le salon et se rhabilla, ne prenant pas la peine de se changer comme lui proposait le bassiste. Il rageait de s'être fait manipuler de la sorte, mais surtout, il réalisait à quelle point leurs situations étaient délicates. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et s'aperçu qu'il avait reçu un message de son ancienne compagne, lui demandant de lui pardonner. Son ami devait avoir un sixième sens… ou alors ne voulait-il seulement pas qu'il reste et qu'il l'encombre.

Il devait oublier Toshiya.

Il devait oublier cette nuit.

Le bassiste l'attendait devant la porte d'entée. Le message était clair : il était de trop.

-Elle m'attend, se justifia t'il.

-Va la rejoindre alors.

Il aurait aimé entendre de la tristesse, de la déception ou quelque chose de semblable dans sa voix, mais Toshiya restait fidèle a lui-même : infidèle.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du Yuura, lui donnant un baiser au goût de tabac.

-Reviens quand tu veux…

A suivre…

Ils font vraiment n'importe quoi ces deux la… Je m'amuse bien a les faire tourner l'un autour de l'autre, les faire se frôler un instant puis se séparer a nouveau…

03/09/05 20h28


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : A toi … A vous …

Auteur : So

Diclamer : Chui (presque) incapable de faire du favoritisme de toute façon… pauvre pitits chatons, sont pas a moi (pauvres ?)

Pairings : harem…

Blabla : Heu… comme d'hab, ça tourne en boudin (mais non, pas toi Shinya ! huhuhuhu)

Chapitre 3 : Quand les désirs sont désordre…

C'était comme dans les films, le temps passait… et rien n'arrivait. Cette nuit semblait n'être qu'une illusion. Yuura s'était réinstallé chez Yokko et mimait être heureux avec sa petite amie. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, il pensait à Toshiya et sa conscience le travaillait.

Afin de faire la promotion d'une compil' regroupant plusieurs groupes de J-rock, il reçu une invitation à une soirée VIP. Il savait quels groupes seraient là… il savait quel bassiste en ferait partie. Il devait se rendre a l'évidence qu'il allait devoir passer toute une soirée qui allait sûrement se poursuivre jusqu'au petit matin avec Toshiya. Et ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se faire porter pâle…

_On aura peut être l'occasion de s'expliquer… -et pourquoi pas de se retrouver seuls –_

Die et Keiyuu étant de bons amis, les neufs musiciens étaient restés ensemble, répondant aux questions des journalistes quand certains tentaient vaillamment une approche furtive, malgré le regard meurtrier de Kyo.

Comme à son habitude quand les regards étaient braqués sur lui, Toshiya rayonnait et parlait avec tout le monde, comme si ne rien n'était.

Yasuno faisait le clown avec Mai –on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne- et les autres riaient de leurs singeries d'une immaturité désolante. Yuura avait du mal à rester stoïque quand le bassiste passait derrière lui en lui frôlant le bas des reins. Mais peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination… Pourquoi Toshiya ferait-il ça ? Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de renouveler leur aventure, la première s'étant finie de manière plutôt tendue. De toute façon, c'était peine perdue, autant faire la cour à un mur. Son cœur se serra. Il avait réellement envie que le bassiste s'intéresse a lui, un peu plus sérieusement. Il s'était trop attaché à son amant. Il essayait de s'empêcher de le désirer mais comme résister devant les mouvements félins d'un corps fin dans des vêtements moulants ne cachant aucun de ses atouts…

Il fut décidé de prolonger la soirée chez Shinya, qui possédait un appartement assez grand pour accueillir neufs gamins plus totalement sobre et surtout –d'après Die- le plus important était que le batteur avait toujours une quantité astronomique de boissons alcoolisées, au grand plaisir de ses amis.

Ils s'entassèrent donc dans deux voitures, Kyo, Kaoru, Shinya, Yuura et Mai d'un coté, Yasuno, Die, Keiyuu et Toshiya de l'autre.

Sans trop d'originalité, ils ne firent que rire, parler et boire beaucoup.

En fin de soirée, presque à la levée du jour, une vague de fatigue s'abattit sur eux, à commencer par un Kyo épuisé d'avoir du faire le méchant pendant des heures. Il s'endormi comme une souche dans les bras de Kaoru, désigné volontaire par les soins du chanteur lui-même de lui servir d'oreiller.

Die, quant à lui, avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Mai, oreiller improvisé a son plus grand plaisir- et ronflait bruyamment, réveillant le guitariste à intervalles réguliers, dans l'adorable innocence du mal qui lui vrillerait le crâne a son réveil, gueule de bois oblige…

Shinya s'était découvert des points communs avec Keiyuu et, après avoir rangé et nettoyé son appartement de fond en combles, ils discutèrent a voix basses.

Yasuno vivait quant à lui une histoire d'amour avec le frigo, qu'il vidait consciencieusement.

Yuura s'endormait lentement mais un bras s'entoura autour de sa poitrine et, l'attirant contre un corps chaud, le réveilla. Son cœur s'affola. Il connaissait bien cette chaleur, il l'avait cherché tout la nuit.

-Ça a été dur de faire semblant si longtemps… murmura le bassiste dans son oreille.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Yuura et l'embrassa. Le bassiste n'en revenait pas.

-Oui, très dur Totchi, mais tu t'en ai sortit comme un chef, tu m'as royalement ignoré… répondit-il, l'amertume se lisant clairement dans sa voix.

-Tu boudes ?

-J'ai de quoi non ? Tu m'as à peine parlé et puis, en plus, tu…

Il fut interrompu par un baiser humide et chaud. Pris de court, il en oublia de respirer et dû repousser son amant pour reprendre son souffle quand ses poumons le menacèrent.

-Je me suis juste réservé pour cette nuit…

Son regard était provoquant et absolument sans équivoque. Il s'assit a califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa profondément. Sans réfléchir, les mains du bassiste de Kra s'aventurèrent sous la chemise de son amant, caressant sa peau chaude.

Toshiya rit silencieusement.

-Tu me fais toujours la tête ?

-Comment je le pourrais ?

Vraisemblablement, c'était la réponse qu'attendait Toshiya car il eu un sourire satisfait. Il commença a dégrafer la chemise noire de son amant et la fit glisser, dévoilant épaules tatouées et torse que ses mains caressaient.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Yuura s'écarta.

-Attend Totchi… Pas ici ! Il y a tout le monde !

-Tu es pudique maintenant ?

-Toshimasa arrête je te dis !

Dans un soupir de frustration, Toshiya se leva, lui pris la main et le tira jusqu'à la chambre.

Resté dans le salon, Shinya baissa les yeux vers Keiyuu, allongé sur lui. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Lui aussi avait tout vu, tout entendu…

Yuura s'allongea contre Toshiya, reprenant son souffle. Encore une fois, le bassiste l'avait emmené au 7eme ciel. Il profita de cette pause pour l'embrasser. Il aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était peine perdue, il le savait.

Toshiya le pris dans ses bras.

-Comment va Yokko ?

Surpris par cette question, Yuura le repoussa et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

-Bah, y'a pas de mal…

-Si y'en a ! On s'engueule toujours quand on parle d'elle !

-Peut être… Bon, alors, comment elle va ?

-Elle me parle souvent de bébé…

Le bassiste sembla réfléchir à cette idée. Finalement, il caressa la joue de Yuura et l'embrassa. Puis, il s'écarta et lui dit, d'un sérieux absolu.

-Tu devrais la demander en mariage…

Yuura cru que sa mâchoire allait se déboîter. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. La langue et les mains de Toshiya lui avaient dit de ne pas rester avec elle, il en était sur. C'était comme si les mots et le corps de son amant n'étaient pas connectés.

-Pourquoi tu me jettes toujours après m'avoir sauté ?

-Yu !

-C'est vrai ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu me fais l'amour ! Avec moi, tu fais comme avec tous les autres : tu me prends, tu me baises et tu me jettes. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait avec tout le monde ! C'est pour ça que tu es seul !

-Je préfère être seul plutôt qu'avec une garce.

-Elle, elle m'aime, et elle est toujours la quand j'ai besoin ! Et entre toi et moi, c'est pas elle qui s'est tapé la moitié du Japon !

Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

-Euh… C'est Shinya… Je suis désolé de vous déranger… mais vous allez réveiller tout le monde…

Cette interruption mis fin à leur dispute. Toshiya sembla se calmer, mais Yuura enrageait. Il n'avait pas fini, il avait tant de choses à lui reprocher. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient mal. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit lança un regard noir au batteur qui semblait vraiment désolé.

-La moitié du Japon ?

Shinya entra dans la chambre et s'assis sur le lit à coté de son ami, l'invitant à la confidence.

-Shin-chan, tu crois qu'il est si stupide ? Il ne comprend vraiment rien… Depuis la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, personne n'est entré dans mon lit. Abstinence totale.

-Il ne peut pas le deviner…

-Surtout venant de moi, c'est ça ?

-Tu n'as pas pour habitude de tomber amoureux de tes conquêtes.

-Ce n'est pas une conquête. Et je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux. C'est mon ami depuis si longtemps. Il m'a attiré dès le début. C'est quand il m'a annoncé qu'il se mettait officiellement en couple que j'ai commencé à déconner et à enchaîner les partenaires. Il est venu chez moi un soir, il venait de se faire jeter. On a couché ensemble, mais, malgré tout, il n'y a que sa Yokko dans son cœur. Je l'ai bien compris.

-Il ne se refuse pourtant pas a toi…

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses vêtements entassés à ses pieds, Yuura essayait de sa calmer. Jamais il ne comprendrait Toshiya.

_Mais pourquoi je suis incapable de le repousser ?_

-Yu-kun ? Ca va ?

Il se surprit à être déçu en entendant la voix de Mai. A croire qu'il attendait quelqu'un d'autre…

-Hum, tout va bien.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Je suis à poil.

-Habille toi alors ! On va parler.

-Qui t'as dit que je voulais parler ?

-… J'entre.

Il se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière lui, protégeant la nudité de son ami.

-Pervers ! L'insulta le bassiste en posant son caleçon la ou il aurait du être.

-Exhibitionniste ! Rétorqua le guitariste.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et le Mai s'assis à coté de son ami.

-Il dort Keiyuu ?

-Hum, je crois. Ou alors il batifole avec Die, ce qui me mettrait sur les nerfs, parce que j'ai mis une option sur lui.

-J'espère qu'il dort alors !

-Ca vaut mieux pour toi… S'il te voyait dans cet état, il se moquerait de toi jusqu'à sa mort !

-J'ai une si sale gueule que ça ?

-T'as l'air minable…

-Merci --

-A ton service. Tu veux parler, ou tu préfères que je me barre ?

-Comme si tu allais faire ce que je demande…

-C'était pour être poli ! Allez, raconte a tonton Mai.

-Y'a rien a dire…

Le guitariste soupira.

-Alors je t'aide. Ce soir, tu as couché avec Toshiya, ça a l'air de s'être mal fini.

-Comme la foi d'avant…

-Haaan ! T'as un amant régulier ! J't'avais dit que les filles ça valait rien…

-Mai, t'as jamais essayé…

-Justement ! Bon, et ? Yokko l'a appris ?

-Non.

-Et bah, il est où le problème ? Tu n'arrives pas à choisir ? Tu veux l'avis d'un expert ?

-Dis toujours…

-Choisis pas ! Garde les deux.

-Je me disais bien que je ne voyais pas d'expert ici…

Mai redevint sérieux.

-Tu aimes Yokko ?

-Oui.

-Et Toshiya ?

-Aussi. Je crois.

-Ah, pas facile. Qu'est ce que tu aimes chez Yokko ?

-Elle est la pour moi.

-Et chez Toshiya ?

-Ben… il est tout ce qu'elle n'est pas…

-Ca te suffit ? Tu ne serais pas avec elle par sécurité ? Parce que tu as peur d'aimer un homme ? Je te croyais plus courageux.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

-Réfléchis-y… sérieusement…

A suivre…

Ralala… Désolée pour les fans de lemons, le chapitre 2 est laaaaaaaaaaargement suffisant. Je zappe les scènes je vous laisse les imaginer. aime pas écrire des lemons

Sur ce…

15/09/05


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : A toi … A vous …

Auteur : So

Diclamer : inspire profondément Ils… ils… ne sont pas… humf… naaaaan, j'y arrive pas… T.T

Pairings : Les deux mêmes… quoique, on ne peut pas dire que c'est un pairing, vu qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble…s'embrouille Et les autres qui gravitent autour.

Blabla : Hum, déjà le quatrième chapitre… Merci à Zai ! (J't'adore puce !)

Chapitre 4 : Réalité onirique, rêves trop réels, difficile de se comprendre soi-même...

Quand Yuura quitta la salle de bain avec Mai, Yasuno sortait de la cuisine, une bouilloire et un tas de bols répartis laborieusement entre sa poitrine et ses bras. Le voyant lutter pour ne rien faire tomber, ils se précipitèrent l'aider, gratifiés par un sourire soulagé. Thé et café servis, tout le monde se retrouva assis autour de la table, un peu serrés les uns contre les autres. Mai afficha son air de chaton apeuré quand Kyo lui reprocha, sourcils froncés en guise de menace, qu'il lui avait piqué son bol attitré. Shinya dû intervenir pour calmer le chanteur énervé, l'excusant auprès de Mai de ne pas être du matin.

Yuura fuyait consciencieusement le regard de Toshiya qui essayait pourtant de se montrer agréable en lui proposant à boire. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Mai l'avait chamboulé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il doutait de son choix. Mais ce n'était plus une question d'amour. Il se demandait ce que Toshiya pensait de la situation, s'il avait envisagé une relation ou quelque chose de plus sérieux avec lui ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il secoua la tête, souriant tristement à cette idée. Toshiya ne pourrait se restreindre à un seul partenaire. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu et Shinya posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ca va Yu-san ?

Il acquiesça et leva la tête. Le batteur n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Face à lui, Toshiya le regardait l'air un peu inquiet. Il se força à sourire mais se troubla. Il fut sauvé par les cris de Mai. Keiyuu et Die s'étaient alliés pou l'empêcher de manger. Yasuno se joint à eux pour le martyriser à son tour. Vaincu malgré avoir enchaîné les moues les plus adorables qu'il connaissait, Mai se laissa aller à leurs idioties et éclata de rire. Pas tout à fait remis de sa cuite de la veille, Die entrepris de sortir l'album photo du groupe et le commenta, régulièrement corrigé par Kaoru qui rectifiait l'exactitude des narrations parfois complètement loufoques, parfois hilarantes d'incompréhensibilité. Très fier de faire rire, Die n'hésitait pas à ridiculiser gentiment Shinya, rouge de honte.

Après avoir rit comme des enfants ils rentrèrent tous chez eux laissant le soin à Shinya de ranger son appartement. N'étant venus qu'a deux voitures le retour se révéla être laborieux. Les huit garçons se répartirent par proximité de logement, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Yuura puisqu'il était le seul à habiter à la campagne.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison, lui proposa Toshiya. Tu pourras prendre une douche. Et un taxi, il y en a tellement… En plus, c'est sur la route, ça arrange les autres.

Yuura se figea. Qu'y avait-il sous cette invitation ? Et si… Et si… Il arrêta ses pensées avant qu'elles n'envahissent sa raison. Il se montait la tête avec ses « si ». Toshiya voyait sûrement le coté pratique de se proposition. Shibuya regorgeait de taxis. Hors du centre-ville, rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient d'aller jusque chez lui, dans la campagne, ne trouvant pas de client pour le retour. A moins d'y laisser le contenu de son portefeuille. Et il était vrai également qu'une douche ne serait pas de trop. Abandonnant sa suspicion, Yuura accepta. Les quatre se séparèrent donc après avoir déposé Mai chez Die. La voiture allégée des deux pitres, les bassistes se retrouvèrent seuls et la tension monta. Aucun d'eux ne brisa le silence de plomb qui s'était installé. Toshiya semblait concentré sur la route. Yuura observa les rues matinales presque vides.

Une quantité astronomique de questions se pressaient dans sa tête menaçant de la faire exploser quand ils arrivèrent. Et ce n'était pas la proximité du bassiste dans l'espace confiné de la cabine de l'ascenseur qui y répondit. Il lui semblait que Toshiya ne faisait pas spécialement d'effort pour s'écarter de lui. Pour la première fois de la matinée, il le regardait droit dans les yeux, son regard le perçait de part en part. Il sentit sa main contre son bras, remonter lentement vers son épaule, lui caresser le cou et s'arrêter sur sa joue. Yuura était persuadé qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il déglutit difficilement. Et comme si c'était le moment et l'endroit les plus propices pour entamer une discussion, Toshiya ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Je suis… désolé pour hier soir… enfin, ce matin.

-Toshiya, écoute…

-Non, toi écoute. Laisse moi parler s'il te plait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, mais je pense toujours que tu devrais retourner avec ta copine.

-Mais…

-Je regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Yuura resta bouche bée, paralysé par le coup. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Toshiya poussa un profond soupir et sortit le premier. Le sang de Yuura se remis à circuler dans son corps et ses jambes se décidèrent à bouger. Il suivit le bassiste en se mordant la lèvre pour s'apaiser.

-Va prendre une douche je t'apporte des affaires.

Yuura sortit un bras de la cabine de douche et chercha à tâtons la serviette posée sur le tendeur. Il la passa sur son visage et poussa ses cheveux en arrière. Il essuya le miroir embué et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

Toshiya frappa à la porte. Gêné, il lui ouvrit, se cachant légèrement.

_Je suis stupide… Il m'a déjà vu nu… et même plus que ça… _

Le rouge aux joues, son ami portait un tas de vêtements, tous bien pliés.

-Prends ce que tu veux, il y a un peu de tout…

-Merci.

C'était tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de se dire. Un simple échange de banalités. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, sans s'attendre à plus de proximité vu la froideur de leurs séparations, Yuura espérait plus d'humanité dans leur rapport. Il lui semblait être un robot, parlant à un autre robot d'une autre planète. Ils ne se comprenaient pas. L'espace entre leurs univers était trop grand, trop vaste.

Toshiya émit un petit sourire candide et le laissa seul.

_J'éprouve la même sensation quand je suis avec lui que celle que mes pieds ressentent au contact de ce carrelage froid. « Je regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé entre nous » … C'est vrai ça Toshiya ? Parce que moi non. Je t'ai détesté, je crois que je te déteste toujours dans un sens, mais je hais d'avantage ce mur gelé que tu as mis entre nous. Parce que ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, c'est ta chaleur. Celle de ton sourire, celle de ta voix qui gémit, celle de tes étreintes et de ton corps collé contre le mien. J'ai besoin de cette chaleur._

Il examina ce qu'il avait entre les mains et opta pour un jean et un T-shirt. Autant faire simple. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, une odeur de nourriture embaumait le salon. Deux couverts étaient mis sur la table et Toshiya semblait s'activer dans la cuisine. S'interposant entre le bassiste et la porte, il le questionna du regard.

-Tu restes manger n'est ce pas ?

-Sûrement pas, tu cuisines comme un pied !

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai cuisiné ! J'ai fait livrer !

-Ah bon. Et qu'est ce que t'as acheté ?

-Sushi et ramens, classique…

-Ce que je préfère !

-Je sais… J'espérai que ça te ferait rester…

_Il est adorable… mais tellement paradoxal… Toshiya, est ce que je te comprendrai un jour ? Laisse moi essayer…_

-Après tous ces efforts, je ne peux qu'accepter…

Le bassiste le gratifia d'un sourire généreux.

-Fais comme chez toi, je vais me laver. Ca va aller ?

-Tu sais, ta télé est terriblement high-tech, mais même si toutes ces petites lumières qui clignotent me laissent perplexe, je pense être capable de m'en sortir Totchi…

A nouveau, Toshiya lui sourit.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé Totchi…

Prévoyant la gêne qui envahit instantanément son ami, le bassiste tourna les talons et fila sous la douche. Yuura admira ses chaussures bêtement puis, ne leur trouvant finalement aucun intérêt, il se dirigea vers le canapé. Plus il s'en approchait, plus les images le frappaient. C'était dans ce fauteuil qu'il avait goûté pour la première fois aux délices du corps de son ami. Chaque sensation, chacun de ses gémissements, chaque réaction de son propre corps aux caresses du bassiste lui revenaient. Hypnotisé, il fut pris de frissons. Ses sens désiraient retenter l'expérience, c'était sur.

Le téléphone sonna, coupant court à ses fantasmes. Ne se permettant pas de répondre, il attendit que le répondeur s'enclenche. Il gloussa devant le ridicule de l'annonce de Toshiya, imitant lui même le « bip ». Le bassiste semblait ne rien avoir entendu sûrement la tête sous l'eau...

-Eeeetooo… Totchi ? C'est Kyo. Je voulais savoir si on pouvait se revoir comme la dernière fois. Hum… parce que c'était… c'était trop bien Totchi… Tu es vraiment doué… J'aimerai beaucoup recommencer… Je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire autrement parce que je ne voudrais pas que Kaoru soit au courant. Bon, euh… On se voit demain. Tchao…

A suivre

HéHéHéHé… Fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose dans cette fic! plaide non coupable: c'est la faute au décoloré !!!

Enjoy la suite!

03/11/05 15h54


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : A toi … A vous …

Auteur : So

Diclamer : … fais semblant ne n'avoir pas vu la rubrique

Pairings : Kyo qui fout sa merdre ? Héhé…

Blabla : Je ne sais pas trop où je vais... Après tout, un happy end serait contraire à mes envies sadiques pour finir cette fic... Advienne que pourra...

Chapitre 5 : Désaccord perdu.

Qu'on se sent minable quand les larmes coulent sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Cette impression de faire pitié à toute personne montrant compréhension ou gentillesse, ce rejet de tout sourire, cette volonté d'être seul. Cette envie de dormir, sans se réveiller, ce besoin de tout arrêter, de tout quitter qui nous ronge. Cette peur qui nous étreint malgré tout quand vient le moment de se coucher…

Le ventre serré, Toshiya augmenta le volume de son lecteur. La musique était maintenant si forte, qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre. Loin de calmer son angoisse, la mélodie assourdissante des guitares additionnée des cris du chanteur et de l'entêtante batterie qui vibrait dans ses écouteurs faisaient battre son cœur à se rompre. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que la porte de son appartement était fermée a clé, pourtant il ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

Il éteignit la musique, posa son lecteur aux pieds de son lit et attendit. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Le silence pesait. Ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir, il se dirigea vers le salon, laissant derrière lui la lettre qu'il écrivait.

Il alluma l'ordinateur avec son pied et regarda un peu la télé. En pleine nuit, aucun programme n'était regardable. Il laissa pourtant un Drama a l'eau de rose, pour avoir un fond sonore et ouvrit sa boite de réception de mails. « Vous n'avez aucun nouveau message ».

flash back

En sortant de la douche, un grand silence régnait dans l'appartement du bassiste.

-Yuura?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Toshiya jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon. Aucun signe de son ami. Sa veste avait disparu de même. Il l'appela a nouveau sans trop d'espoir. Les chances étaient minces pour que Yuura soit sorti faire une petite ballade pré digestive… Se creusant les méninges en essayant de deviner les causes du départ soudain de son ami et l'endroit où il se trouvait, son regard fut attiré par le clignotement du répondeur. Sans trop savoir s'il espérait y trouver une réponse, il écouta le message. Il sourit au message adorable de Kyo. Il était vraiment touché. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à comprendre la fuite de Yuura. A moins que... Non, ce n'était pas possible...

_Si, c'est possible, et ça tient debout..._

Le bassiste avait entendu le message et l'avait mal interprété...

_Yu-kun, espèce d'idiot... A moins que ce soit moi le plus idiot des deux... En tout cas, j'ai le mérite d'être le meilleur comédien. Lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux..._

Il enfila une veste rapidement, pris ses clés à la dérobée et dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Imaginant que Yuura chercherai à rentrer chez lui, Toshiya se gara dans une des places réservées aux taxis. Sans prendre la peine de couper son moteur, il se leva et sortit la tête par la porte entrouverte. Il scruta la rue. Le manteau rouge de Yuura était voyant, cela lui faciliterait la tache… Toshiya se dirige vers le premier taxi. Le chauffeur baissa la vitre.

-Excusez-moi monsieur auriez vous vu un homme avec une veste rouge?

-Euh, vous parlez de ce garçon étrange?

-Pardon? Étrange?

-Oui, il semblait très en colère. Il voulait vite partir, pour la campagne, je crois. Et puis il a regardé par la fenêtre, il a murmuré quelque chose et il est partit sans dire un mot, par là...

Toshiya suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par le doigt du conducteur.

_Par là... Il n'y a que l'appartement de Die que je connaisse..._

-Est ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a dit?

-Il me semble que c'était quelque chose comme "mai"... Ca vous aide?

-Énormément! Merci!

-A vot' service!

Toshiya lui offrit son plus beau sourire et couru a sa voiture. L'appartement de Die était assez loin, il rattraperait Yuura sur le chemin. Heureusement que Mai avait décidé de rester dans le coin, le bassiste aurait sûrement était introuvable sinon. Mais si les intentions de Die étaient celles que pensait Toshiya, il ne valait mieux pas déranger les deux guitaristes...

Toshiya roula au pas, cherchant attentivement. Presque désespéré de sa quête infructueuse, il était a deux doigts de perdre espoir quand il aperçu le manteau rouge de son ami. Il marchait lentement, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

Toshiya ouvrit la vitre coté passager, et s'arrêta. Quand il le vit, Yuura lui lança un regard noir.

Un regard noir plein de larmes trop longtemps retenues.

Toshiya tendit le bras et ouvrit la porte, invitant silencieusement son ami/amant à monter.

Le message ne sembla pas être clair, Yuura resta immobile, ses yeux fixés dans ceux du bassiste.

_Au moins, il ne part pas en courant et il ne m'insulte pas... Quoique, ça ne serait pas plus mal qu'il me dise clairement ce qu'il me reproche..._

-Monte.

-...

-Yuu! Je gène tout le monde! Monte! Je te dois des explications je crois.

-Tu ne me dois rien Toshimasa.

-Toshimasa? Il manque plus que le "sempai" et nous voila de parfaits inconnus... Yuura, monte dans cette voiture! Sil te plait.

-Tu lui as fait l'amour là-dedans?

-De qui tu parles?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je pare! « C'était génial Totchi, j'espère qu'on recommencera… »

-Espèce de baka! Je ne l'ai jamais touché! Même quand on vivait ensemble!

-Menteur! Et le message qu'il a laissé sur ton répondeur alors?

-Monte et je t'explique! Je ne peux pas rester en plein milieu de la route!

Résigné, Yuura obéit. Empruntant le parking le plus proche, Toshiya se gara.

-Maintenant, écoute moi bien, tête de mule!

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du bassiste, le forçant à le regarder et s'approcha très près, leurs lèvres prêtes à se toucher.

-Je n'ai plus d'amant Yu! Pas un seul homme, ni aucune femme. Pas depuis que j'ai goûté a ton corps. Ce dont parle Kyo dans son message n'a rien de sexuel, ni même de sentimental! Il était en panne d'inspiration, il débloquait complètement à rester enfermé pour chercher! Je suis allé le voir. Je lui ai parlé et apparemment, ça l'a inspiré, puisque ce qu'il a écrit est le futur tube interplanétaire qu'on va sortir... (1)

-Je dois te croire?

-Je lui ai raconté mes sentiments, mes douleurs, mes envies... Et tout était lié à toi, crois moi.

-Comment veux-tu que je croie quelqu'un qui me ment?

-Mais c'est vrai!

-Si ça c'est vrai, ce que tu m'as dit dans l'ascenseur c'était faux. Tu me mens de toute façon...

Toshiya leva les yeux au ciel et fondit sur le bassiste. Son baiser était chaste mais convainquant. Sa langue essaya ensuite de rejoindre son homologue, mais les lèvres de Yuura étaient scellées.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus Yu? demanda Toshiya, surpris de ce refus.

-Te comprendre...

-... Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, tu le sais. Mais il y en a que je n'ai jamais dites et ces paroles là, j'aimerai te les dire a toi, un jour. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de t'attendre Totchi...

-Alors je n'aurai plus qu'à me maudire jusqu'a la fin de ma minable vie...

Il avait espéré que le son de sa voix ne le trahisse pas. Manque de chance, son message ne fut pas aussi enjoué qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Yuura l'embrassa et sortit de la voiture.

-Je vais chez Die, lui lança t'il par la porte entrouverte.

-Il y a Mai chez lui.

-Justement.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire Yuu?

-Tu crois qu'ils...?

-Oui, je crois qu'ils... !

-Oh... Mince... Enfin, chouette...

-Je te dépose quelque part?

-Non merci. Je préfère marcher. Je vais attendre, pour le moment, que tu sois capable de marcher avec moi assez longtemps...

Il lui adressa un petit sourire triste et claque doucement la porte, ponctuant leur discution. Il tourna les talons et l'éloigna sans se retourner.

Toshiya attendit qu'il ait disparu pour se permettre une larme.

A suivre…

En admettant que Kyo soit capable d'écrire une chanson d'amour….

J'aime faire pleurer Toshiya. Va savoir pourquoi… (C'est viril tout ça!)

Vala Vala…

C'est dur de dire « je t'aime », hein Totchi… ?

24/11/05 21h46


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : A toi … A vous … 6

Auteur : So

Diclamer : … pas a moi... gnagnagna

Pairings : Je crois qu'on ne va jamais y arriver...

Blabla : Ils me désespèrent ces deux là...

Chapitre 6 : Cherchez l'erreur

Il ferma les yeux. Les gardait ouverts lui était insupportable. La voir gémir, haleter, se mordre les lèvres, s'aggriper à ses fesses et l'attirer contre elle le rendait malade. C'était plutôt lui qui s'écœurait. Il continua ses va et vient en elle sans conviction. Son esprit était focalisé ailleurs, et il savait où. Il aurait pu passer des heures comme ça, sans parvenir à jouir. Ses coups de butoirs le lassaient, toutes les positions l'ennuyaient.

Mettant fin à cette torture, il simula l'orgasme, se retira rapidement et fila dans la salle de bain sous le regard médusé de sa compagne. Il jeta le préservatif à la poubelle et s'assis sur les toilettes. Il ne pouvait que l'admettre, il était obsédé par son amant.

Il saisit son érection et s'adonna au plaisir solitaire en imaginant les mains de Toshiya posées sur lui. Son autre main parcourait son corps comme l'avait fait le bassiste. Il enfourna ses doigts dans sa bouche et les lécha goulûment. Il se caressa les fesses et après s'être préparé avec de petits mouvements circulaires, il se pénétra du majeur. Il ajouta l'index et agita les phalanges. Des décharges de plaisir l'électrisèrent. Il se contracta pour augmenter les sensations. L'éternité dans le lit de son amie ne lui aurait pas procuré ce bonheur.

Il venait de jouir quand Yokko frappa à la porte.

-Tu vas bien chéri?

-Ça va, je me sens mal c'est tout...

Il se lava les mains et tira la chasse d'eau pour feindre la maladie.

-Tu es tout rouge, tu as de la fièvre?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais chez le médecin.

En quatrième vitesse, il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste, et fila chez Mai, son sanctuaire en cas de déprime.

-Mais t'es nuuuuuuuuuul !!! Regarde! Cette touche là! Celle là! T'es vraiment plus que stupide...

Pour toute réponse, Die enfonça sa tête dans les épaules. La journée commençait bien. Non seulement Mai lui avait posé un lapin, mais en plus, Keiyuu squattait leur studio d'enregistrement, et étant arrivé le premier, il devait faire du baby-sitting.

-Tu n'es pas doué avec un piano...

-Je voudrai bien te voir avec une guitare dans les mains... grogna t'il, exaspéré.

-Être empoignée par moi, c'est le rêve de toutes les guitares tu sais...

-Ça a toujours été comme ça Kei... Moi j'ai les filles, toi les instruments...

Le chanteur resta bouche bée devant cette mauvaise foi, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du guitariste.

-Le piano est une super technique de drague! S'indigna le vocaliste. Une jolie balade romantique, un léger filet de voix, et elles sont toutes à mes pieds...

-Je te laisse rêver, je vais accorder ma gratte.

-Je parie que c'est la rouge...

-Ça va, ce n'était pas trop dur de trouver? Forcément qu'elle est rouge...

-Nan, en fait, c'est parce que c'est la plus moche...

- Elle n'est pas moche, elle est simple!

-Celles de Kaoru-san sont beaucoup plus sophistiquées...

-Bon, Kei, tu comptes me critiquer jusqu'a ce soir ou tu pars?

-Nan, je pars pas encore. J'ai quelqu'un à voir avant.

-Qui?

- Ça ne te regarde pas! Accorde ton horreur et tais-toi! Ah! Nan! Ne te tais pas! J'ai une question!

-Gné?

-T'as conclu avec mon guitariste?

-J'ai la tête d'un mec qui a conclu?

-Bah, t'as toujours ta tête d'abruti… Ça quelle tête un abruti qui a conclu?

- Non, je n'ai pas conclu avec Mai. Il était censé venir à ta place ce matin.

-Je rêve? Le Grand Daisuke-sempai se fait poser un lapin?

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus appelé comme ça.

-Depuis le lycée… Grande époque pour un séducteur comme toi… Toutes ces minettes, accrochées à ton sourire, à la limite de l'évanouissement quand tu les regardais et à deux doigts du suicide dès que tu sortais avec une autre…

-J'étais un dieu… c'était bien…

-Mais tu vois, à force de faire pleurer les filles, tu paies les conséquences, Mai n'est pas venu…

-Si si, je suis là…

Le guitariste venait de faire son apparition.

-Désolé Die, j'ai eu un petit contretemps… Un bassiste déprimé, plein de questions existentielles… Tout ça, tout ça. Mais me voila! Kei, dégage, il est a moi!

Yuura hésitait. Confortablement installé dans sa voiture, il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce cocon. Mai l'avait appelé pour lui donner rendez-vous, ou plus exactement pour lui ordonner de venir, après qu'il ait quitté l'appartement du guitariste. Il lui avait dit que Keiyuu et Die étaient déjà au local et que les autres ne devraient plus tarder.

Il vit Kyo et Kaoru descendre de leur voiture, le leader essayait vainement d'obtenir un baiser de son amant. Il le bloqua contre le capot et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis avec un sourire satisfait, il s'éloigna vers l'immeuble sous le regard médusé du chanteur, visiblement outré par l'insouciance du guitariste. Il le suivit à pas démesurés pour ses petites jambes tout en lui criant dessus.

Yuura regarda Shinya se recoiffer en s'observant très attentivement dans son rétroviseur.

Yasuno arriva en bus, ses cheveux rose attirant tous les regards, mêmes cachés sous un bonnet. Il avait les bras chargés de nourriture.

Toshiya arriva le dernier. Il portait des étuis noirs, contenant assurément des basses. Il lui aurait fallu trois ou quatre bras supplémentaires pour pouvoir tous les porter et assurer son équilibre. Yuura sortit l'aider. Son ami le remercia d'un sourire généreux.

-Tu déménages? Lui demanda Yuura.

-Non je les range. Je leur ai offert une cure de beauté…

-Avec ta fâcheuse habitude de casser des cordes…

Ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants jusqu à ce que les basses furent rangées à leurs places.

Puis ils rejoindrent les autres. Il fut décidé qu'aucun travail ne serait fournit ce jour là et que les deux groupes se détendraient, ensemble ou pas, et que la soirée serait collégiale chez Kyo et Kaoru.

Mai ayant réquisitionné Die, Keiyuu invita Shinya et Yasuno au cinéma. Kyo et Kaoru rentrèrent chez eux et Yuura et Toshiya se retrouvèrent fatalement seuls.

-Toshiya, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu aller au cinéma avec les autres? Shinya te l'a proposé…

-Je n'avais pas envie.

-Je vais croire que c'est pour rester avec moi si tu ne me donnes pas d'excuse plus convaincante…

-Alors il est inutile que je fasse marcher mon imagination…

Un silence s'installa. Toshiya était gêné que son ami ne réagisse pas et Yuura ne savait comment répondre à cet aveu.

Le bassiste des diru pris son courage à deux mains et embrassa son ami. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais, surpris de ne pas se sentir repoussé, il les ouvrit. Face à lui, il voyait son amant comme le jour ou ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Dans la retenue réglementaire due à sa timidité, Yuura semblait envieux de continuer.

La stupéfaction de Toshiya atteint les sommets quand le bassiste glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ravi mais perplexe, Toshiya s'écarta et posa sur lui un regard interrogatif.

Il eu un rire amer.

-Comment veux-tu que je me retienne si tu ne me repousses pas?

-Qui t'as dit de te retenir? Depuis quand tu te pose des questions pareilles?

Toshiya le regarda profondément, scrutant la vérité dans ses yeux.

-Yu, explique moi, parce que là, franchement, je suis complètement a coté de mes pompes.

-Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne peux plus vivre avec elle. Je pense tout le temps à toi. Ca ne peut plus durer…

Toshiya était complètement ébahi. Était-il possible que son amant ait finalement choisi en sa faveur? Il le prit soudainement dans ses bras, sans réfléchir d'avantage. Yuura gloussa dans son cou et s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Quand Toshiya sentit son cou s'humidifier, il compris que son ami n'était pas secoué de rire mais de sanglots.

La joie disparu de son cœur. Il lui essuya les joues avec sa manche et le câlina longuement. Une fois son amant calmé, Toshiya lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Yuu, en me disant ça tu fais de moi un homme heureux. Pourquoi ne peut on pas partager ça? Dis moi ce que tu as!

-Je… J'aurais tellement voulut…

Sa voix se tut. Il enfoui a nouveau son visage dans le cou d'un Toshiya déboussolé. N'essayant pas d'en savoir plus pour le moment, le bassiste le laissa tranquille et le berça doucement. Quand il voulu voir s'il était apaisé, il le découvrit dormant comme un nouveau-né. Attendri, il ne bougea plus et le regarda jusqu'au retour des autres. Il le réveilla lentement d'une caresse sur la joue avant que le boucan de la bande de clowns ne s'en charge.

Die invita tout le monde à venir prendre une douche chez lui. Ce fut donc un cortège VIP de voiture qui traversa la ville. Venu en bus, Yasuno s'incrusta dans une voiture. Les membres de son groupe refusant tous de le prendre avec eux, sous prétexte qu'il était insupportable, Toshiya se dévoua gentiment regrettant tout de même de n'avoir pas pu faire le trajet avec Yuura.

Une fois chez le guitariste, tous se regroupèrent dans le petit salon où ils se battirent pur organiser un ordre de passage à la douche.

Abandonnant toute négociation inutile, Mai pris la main de Die et couru vers la salle de bain, sous les sifflets moqueurs de leurs amis.

Yuura fut réquisitionné par Keiyuu pour aller chercher les boissons. Shinya se rapprocha de Toshiya. Il avait saisi le changement d'humeur de Yuura et s'inquiétais de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux bassistes.

-Vous vous êtes disputés?

-Non, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a. Je vais essayer de lui parler tout a l'heure.

-Tu as raison, il ne fat pas le laisser comme ça; il est complètement éteint.

-Vas-y, explique-moi, je t'écoute.

-T'expliquer quoi?

-Ce qui ne vas pas, banane! J'ai bien vu que tu avais un problème!

Yuura déposa les cannetes et les bouteilles sur le tapis roulant pendant que Keiyuu cherchait désespérément sa carte bleue, perdue quelque part dans ses nombreuses poches.

-Je crois que je vais quitter Yokko.

-Tu crois? Quand on pense a mettre fin a une relation il est déjà trop tard non?

-Comment veux tu que je le sache?

Exaspéré par le regard impatient de la caissière, Yuura tendit les sacs à son ami et paya avec les billets qu'il avait miraculeusement pensé à emporter avant de partir.

Ils se répartirent les courses et retournèrent chez Die où régnait une ambiance festive.

Quoique « festif » n'était pas l'adjectif le plus descriptif du champ de guerre qu'était devenu l'appartement: trois singes jouaient à un jeu de combat sur console criant des insultes ou des encouragements à leurs guerriers virtuels.

Aussi, Shinya accueilli les deux musiciens avec soulagement et s'empressa de sortir une canette de bière qu'il vida cul sec sous les regards médusés.

-Je n'en peux plus, ils vont me rendre fou. Je vous laisse faire le baby-sitting, je sors cinq minutes.

Il enfila son manteau et sortit en lançant un « Merci pour la bière ».

Keiyuu et Yuura ne réalisèrent le massacre sonore qu'une fois la porte du salon ouverte. Complètement absorbés par le jeu, aucun ne remarqua leur retour.

-Je prends le gagnant! Hurlait Mai en faisant des étirements musculaires complètement ridicules et inutiles.

Toshiya pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, une serviette autour de la tête. Yuura sentit Keiyuu le pousser doucement dans le dos et le vit prendre part à l'orgie de hurlements. Les deux bassistes restèrent dans le hall et fermèrent la porte derrière eux pour pouvoir s'entendre.

Yuura regarda ses pieds et virent ceux de Toshiya se rapprocher des siens. Il leva la tête et croisa un regard inquiet. Gêné de causer des soucis à son amant, le bassiste s'excusa, le rouge aux joues.

-Je me sens bête à cause de tout à l'heure.

-Je trouve que de nous deux, je suis le plus ridicule…

-Avec ce truc sur la tête? C'est vrai que je t'ai vu plus à ton avantage…

Toshiya souri et retira la serviette. Yuura éclata de rire devant l'anarchie capillaire qui régnait au sommet de crâne du bassiste. Il essaya de l'arranger comme il pu avec ses mains. Toshiya en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que par hasard tu voudrais bien un peu de moi?

-Totchi, je…

-Apaise mes craintes et mes doutes. Dis moi que nous deux c'est encore possible.

-Ca l'est…

Au son de sa voix, le bassiste compris que tout n'était pas gagné.

-Mais…?

-Mais, je voudrais rompre avec Yokko avant, mais même si j'en ai envie, je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si j'étais accroché à elle par un lien que je n'arrive pas à décrire.

-Quelque chose que je n'ai pas?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais absolument rien…

A suivre…

…Et pis c'est tout. J'ai envie de m'arrêter la pour ce chapitre (de toute façon, c'est moi l'auteuse, c'est moi qui décide tire la langue) Pis bon, j'aime bien faire durer le suspens: finiront ensemble, finiront pas ensemble… (j'écoute le dernier album de MUCC, rien n'est gagné pour eux… Je me sens d'humeur sadique…)

Toshiya, espèce de crétin mais dis lui que tu l'aime 

Enjoy la suite

22/12/05 12h31


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : A toi … A vous …

Auteur : So (on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça héhé…)

Disclamer : … abracadabra, tu disparais, sale Disclamer !

Pairings : On va y arriver ! Enfin je crois… j'espère…

Blabla :

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ravie de vous voir ici. Vous avez tenu le coup !

Elle me plait assez cette fic. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. On tourne en rond… Rassurez-vous, on s'approche de la fin

(cerveau : Ah bon ?

So : Genre les gens vont croire que j'ai un dialogue avec mon cerveau…

cerveau : Genre les gens vont croire que t'as un cerveau...

So : ç.ç)

Chapitre 7 : 

-Arrête de le dévorer des yeux !

-QUOI ?

Cette exclamation précipitée valu à son auteur une quinte de toux gênée, doublée d'un trouble du passage de l'air dans les poumons.

-En plein dans le mille ! Triompha Mai qui s'était exceptionnellement décroché de Die.

Yuura grogna. Son regard ne s'était attardé qu'une demi seconde sur Toshiya. A peine ! Bon… peut être une petite seconde… peut être un tout petit peu plus… Il soupira. Pour ne pas perdre la face devant son guitariste qui adorait avoir raison, il chercha une excuse pour se discréditer.

-Ce n'est pas lui que je regarde, c'est sa façon de danser !

Le guitariste blond lui lança un regard dubitatif, ne semblant pas être convaincu du tout.

-Crois ce que tu veux et retourne avec ton Die qui t'attend avec son regard de merlan fris en manque là-bas.

-Amoureux, menteur, agressif et de mauvaise foi… Tu t'améliores Yu ! Je te savais déjà grognon et déprimant…

Mai s'enfui en vitesse dans les bras de Die avant de subir les foudres d'un bassiste irrité et vexé.

Yuura reporta son attention sur les danseurs. Keiyuu, Toshiya, Yasuno et Kyo se déchaînaient sur la piste. Shinya, au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal a l'aise. Les quatre gamins l'avaient entraînés de force.

Kaoru rejoint Yuura sur le bord de la banquette.

-Tu ne danses pas non plus ?

-Non, tu vois.

-J'ai horreur de danser. Je suis bien content que Kyo ait trouvé des partenaires. Je peux rester assis confortablement comme ça…

-A siroter une petite bière…

-Exactement !

-La vie est faite de petits plaisirs… J'aime bien danser, mais je préfère le faire chez moi quand je suis tout seul.

-C'est sur qu'à coté de Toshiya et de Kyo, c'est pas facile d'être au même niveau.

-On dirait qu'ils passent leur temps à ça…

-Et, bien, il faut avouer qu'on sort souvent tous ensemble. D'habitude j'ai droit à Shinya pour boire et parler avec moi, mais là, ils me l'ont piqué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour alléger ta solitude…

-Très aimable de ta part.

-De toute façon, c'est soit tu restes tout seul abandonné, soit tu subis les bruit de sucions des deux pots de colle, soit on partage notre ennui tous les deux.

-Je te sers une bière ? Répondit sans hésiter le leader.

-Avec plaisir.

Essoufflé, Shinya les rejoignit. Il semblait épuisé. Il s'installa à coté de Yuura et lui piqua son verre. Il lui rendit complètement vide, les yeux froncés.

-Tu boudes Shinya ? Demanda Kaoru

-Ne mets pas mes nerfs à contribution d'avantage. J'étais ridicule hein ?

-Mais non. Tu étais gêné, et pas tout à fait à ton aise, mais ça allait.

-Honnêtement ?

-Absolument.

Le batteur sembla rassuré. Il lança un regard mi méprisant, mi envieux aux danseurs.

-Comment font ils ? Se plaignit il.

Kaoru soupira, partageant son incompréhension, fit signe au serveur et commanda une demi douzaine de bières. Quitte à déprimer, autant déprimer en bonne compagnie.

En bon leader réconfortant qu'il était, Kaoru décapsula une petite bouteille et la tendit à Shinya.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à boire en regardant la piste. Yuura croisa le regard de Toshiya. Le bassiste cessa de danser.

-Je le sens mal… grogna Yuura entre ses dents.

Ses craintes furent confirmées, Toshiya vint vers lui, lui tendant la main.

-Et merde… soupira-t-il.

-Chacun son tour ! Justifia Shinya, bien heureux d'échapper au supplice.

Yuura lança un regard suppliant à son tortionnaire mais Toshiya semblait décidé. Tête de mule comme il l'était, inutile de persister. Le bassiste lui prit la main et la serra bien fort puis ils se glissèrent entre les danseurs. Yuura cherchait leurs amis afin de les rejoindre, mais Toshiya s'immobilisa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cria le bassiste pour se faire entendre malgré la musique.

Toshiya vint se coller contre lui, commençant à bouger lentement. Il l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-On n'est pas obligé de retrouver les autres. On peut rester tous les deux. Seulement toi et moi…

-C'est vrai…

La musique changea. Un rythme lent et langoureux retentit. La masse de gens assis s'agita. Les moins courageux s'accordaient ce slow. Yuura aperçu Kaoru rejoindre Kyo, Die et Mai déménager de la banquette pour danser eux aussi, Shinya et Keiyuu s'y mirent aussi et Yasuno avait réquisitionné une demoiselle qui discutait avec lui au bar depuis le début de la soirée.

L'affluence soudaine de couples réduisit l'espace accordé à chacun et Yuura en profita pour se rapprocher d'avantage de son amant. La voix du chanteur était cassée, chaude et envoûtante. Les deux bassistes profitèrent de la proximité presque innocente.

Enfin, innocente jusqu'à ce que les mains se fassent baladeuses.

-Cette chanson me rend fou… murmura Toshiya dans le creux de l'oreille de son partenaire avant de le couvrir de petits baisers dans le cou.

Yuura frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait bien cherché mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Toshiya réagisse si chaleureusement. Maintenant, il regrettait un peu son attitude, car après la soirée, il devrait rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa compagne.

-Toshiya, je pourrai dormir chez toi ce soir ?

Le bassiste le serra plus fort contre lui. Il continua ses baisers jusqu'à son oreille.

-Tu es sur de toi ? Je ne suis pas sage ce soir…

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et le chatouilla du bout de la langue. Yuura éclata de rire en entra dans le jeu de son ami. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos du bassiste et les laissa s'égarer jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il pinça doucement. Toshiya sursauta et se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois sage Totchi…

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du bassiste. Son compagnon eu un rire franc et lui tapa le dessus du crâne.

-Inutile d'adopter ce regard pervers…

La musique cessa et Toshiya agrippa la main de Yuura. Il l'entraîna vers la sortie en faisant un signe à Kaoru pour le prévenir de leur départ. Une fois sortis de la boite, il trouvèrent un endroit tranquille et isolé. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent fiévreusement, comme si elles avaient été séparées trop longtemps et leurs mains se précipitèrent à l' encontre corps de l'autre.

A bout de souffle après une étreinte passionnée, ils s'écartèrent comme pour s'assurer qu'ils se souvenaient parfaitement du contour du visage de l'autre.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je te retrouve, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été enfermé loin de temps pendant l'éternité ? demanda Toshiya en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

-L'éternité ce n'est rien à coté de ce qu'on vit tous les deux non ?

-Pourquoi tu veux dormir chez moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Coupé dans son élan de romantisme, Yuura soupira.

-Parce que je crois que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être…

Dans les bras de Mai, Die ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ami et à ses soucis sentimentaux. Allongés dans le lit du guitariste blond platine, ils savouraient la plénitude post-coïtale, enlacés comme de jeunes amants. Die ne put se retenir d'avantage de partager ses craintes avec son compagnon.

-Tu crois que ça va aller entre Toshiya et Yuura ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils sont trop compliqués pour moi. Mais tant que tu n'as pas reçu de message d'appel au secours de Toshiya, j'imagine que c'est la trêve de noël…

-Deux mois à l'avance… Mais en attendant de voir comment tout ça se goupille, et si on recommençait ?

Mai éclata de rire mais se laissa rapidement convaincre par la main qui s'insinuait sous les draps.

Yuura répétait son texte dans sa tête. Il était décidé à rompre une fois pour toutes. Il savait que Yokko l'empêchait de vivre pleinement le bonheur que lui promettaient les yeux de Toshiya et toute mauvaise conscience l'avait abandonné. Il s'était préparé mentalement à sa réaction qui serait sûrement excessive, sa compagne ayant un goût particulier à le faire culpabiliser et une tendance chronique au mélodrame.

Bien décidé a ne pas se laisser attendrir et à tourner la page, le bassiste récapitula ses arguments une dernière fois.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de la voir assise sur le canapé, lisant calmement en l'attendant, comme la bonne épouse à laquelle elle n'avait jamais voulu ressembler.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui souris.

-Okaeri ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Moi aussi il faut que je te parle Yokko. Entre nous…

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ait pu entamer ses pourparlers.

-Je suis enceinte chéri !

A suivre…

Pfiouuuu….

Je reviens sur ce chapitre après l'avoir laissé quelques temps en jachère (quelques temps, c'est un euphémisme pour ne pas dire un an et 5 jours …) Du coup, j'espère me souvenir des bêtises que j'avais écrites plus tôt (signalez moi si vous voyez des erreurs… uu)

Voilà un peu d'action qui va nous bouleverser tout ça. Faudrait pas que ce soit trop facile non plus…

Mon coté obscure se marre bien mais espérons qu'il sache quoi dire encore un ou deux chapitres (si seulement cette fic avait un fil conducteur…. Uu)

Au fait, la chanson-de-l'amour dans la boite de nuit, c'est Shizumu Taion de Fatima. J'adore cette chanson.

Je vous dis à bientôt ! (Peu être…)

Princesse So, bientôt de retour pour de nouvelles aventures.

27/12/2006


End file.
